The present invention relates to floor cleaning devices and, more particularly, to vacuum cleaners including removable canister assemblies.
Upright vacuum cleaners are typically used to clean floor surfaces, such as carpeting. These types of vacuum cleaners, however, can be difficult to maneuver and operate in relatively confined areas. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to clean elevated surfaces, such as drapes, furniture, or steps, with an upright vacuum cleaner.